


Divine chevelure

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [IronFrost] Depuis toujours, Loki apportait un soin tout particulier à ses cheveux. Mais lorsqu'il s'était installé avec Tony, cette manie lui avait valu les gentilles moqueries de son compagnon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine chevelure

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel. ;)
> 
> Ce texte était à la base fait pour être un OS, puis j'ai pensé à écrire une petite suite, avant d'y renoncer ;D Oui, je suis une grosse flemmarde. Un problème ? xD

Depuis toujours, Loki apportait un soin tout particulier à ses cheveux et à sa coiffure. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de l'événement qui avait déclenché cette manie, peut-être était-ce la fois où un serviteur, agacé par les innombrables farces du dieu, avait coupé anarchiquement les cheveux de ce dernier alors qu'il dormait.  
Ses habitudes n'avaient pas changé lorsqu'il s'était installé avec Tony à la Tour Stark, il y a de cela deux ans, et elles étaient vites devenues un sujet de moqueries particulièrement plaisant pour son amant Midgardien. Mais Loki avait très vite trouvé une parade, en commençant à rire du temps que Tony passait à construire et à s'occuper de ses armures, le comparant à un papa poule. Autant vous dire que notre Stark préféré n'appréciait que très moyennement la chose.  
Ce jour-là, comme presque tous les jours, Loki prenait sa douche. Laver ses cheveux fut ce qui lui prit le plus de temps, car il prit bien soin de faire mousser ses deux shampoing comme il le fallait, et il veilla à ce que le temps de pose de son soin après-shampoing ne soit ni trop court ni trop long. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine de douche, se sécha, et s'habilla. Venait maintenant l'étape du coiffage. Après avoir appliqué à sa chevelure un soin sans rinçage spécial cheveux emmêlés, il entreprit de la brosser, de la sécher au sèche-cheveux, et de se coiffer, en terminant par un léger coup de laque. Il était fin prêt.  
Tony avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bains à peu près au moment du début de l'étape brossage, et s'était fait discret afin que Loki ne le voie pas. C'est ainsi qu'il engagea la conversation avec son compagnon, le faisant sursauter dans le même temps.  
\- Encore pire que Pepper, fit le génie milliardaire play-boy et philanthrope.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette habitude te dérange, Anthony, répliqua le Dieu des Mensonges.  
\- C'était une moquerie, Reindeer Games.  
\- Ne relançons pas ce sujet, tu sais très bien que ce serait toi le plus vexé de nous deux à la fin.  
Loki se dirigea vers la porte, sur laquelle Tony était nonchalamment appuyé, et tenta de sortir de la pièce. Mais son compagnon fit tout pour l'en empêcher.  
\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? lâcha finalement Loki, irrité.  
\- On a pas fini notre conversation, il me semble.  
\- Je t'assure que si. Laisse-moi passer maintenant.  
\- Pas question, refusa catégoriquement Tony en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Ne fais pas l'enfant.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de me comporter en adulte.  
\- Je pense l'avoir remarqué, en effet, ricana Loki. On dirait plutôt que tu es un adolescent attardé qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.  
\- Ce dont je voudrais te parler devrait te faire changer d'avis sur moi. Je suis prêt à mûrir.  
\- Alors tu vas avoir énormément de travail.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, misérable Asgardien.  
\- Je vais essayer, mais je t'assure que c'est plus fort que moi, stupide Midgardien. Mais je suis curieux de voir de quoi tu veux me parler... du moment que ça n'a aucun lien de près ou de loin avec mes cheveux.  
\- Espèce d'alien égocentrique. Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec ta divine chevelure.  
\- Alors, je veux bien t'écouter.  
Tony inspira et expira lentement.  
\- Estcequetuseraisd'accordavecmoipourqu'onadopteunenfant ? dit-il d'une seule traite.  
\- Attends... répète ce que tu viens de dire une vitesse en-dessous, histoire que je déchiffre ce que tu as dis.  
\- Est-ce que... bredouilla-t-il. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord avec moi... pour qu'on adopte un enfant ?  
Loki se figea, aussi raide qu'une statue, et fixa Tony d'un drôle de regard.  
\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était stupide, ajouta Tony d'un air penaud, se retournant afin de sortir de la salle de bains.  
L'Asgardien le retint en lui attrapant doucement le bras.  
\- Ce que tu viens de dire n'a rien de stupide. Au contraire, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une excellente idée !  
Les yeux de l'ingénieur s'illuminèrent de joie alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Loki.  
\- Merci mon chéri, chuchota-t-il en se jetant au cou du Jotun.  
Pour toute réponse, ce dernier l'étreignit pendant un long moment, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines...

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit cœur ? Un petit commentaire ? ;D


End file.
